Days - Special drabble for Twisted
by reneencc
Summary: A special one shot I made according to my story 'Twisted'. To treasure life is to treasure the days we had with our family and friends. Featuring young Judal and Aladdin. Warning : OCC-ness and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greeting to all those who read my story, 'Twisted'. If you haven't read it, I suggested you to press the back button as the plot may confuse you. Anyway, this is a small drabble that has been on my mind recently. I may make some more in the future, who know?**

**I decided to name this drabble 'Days' because we must always, always treasure the days we had with our family and friends as we cannot tell what's going to happen in the future. The most important things are often those which are closest to us and which we forgot too easily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Magi Labyrinth of Magic.**

**Warning: OCC-ness**

**Days**

It was a warm morning. The Sun generously shared its warmth with the Earth. In a faraway place, a small town lied quietly. The residents were all doing their daily routines, bathing in the warm glow of the Sun and enjoying the fresh air.

In one of the house, a dark haired child was sitting in a room, staring at a small bundle in the cradle. The warm sunlight hitting his face made his amber eyes shine. Feeling warmer, he shifted and sat down at the other side of the cradle where the Sun had yet visited, his eyes never left the newborn child who was wrapped firmly with cloth in the cradle. He didn't even bother to spare a glance at the newcomer as the door creaked open.

"Judal, dear, what are you doing in there?" A soft voice called from the door and Judal greeted absent-mindedly, "Mom."

The kind-looking woman made her way to the elder child's side and sat down besides the cradle with a piece of cloth in her hand. As she was folding the cloth, Judal threw a questioning glance at her. His lips breached but no sound came out.

The woman stopped her task and asked, "What's the matter?"

Judal tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"Mom, when will Aladdin wake up? I want to play with him soon," Judal questioned. His eyes sparkled with excitement as they continued to stare at the sleeping child. The woman chuckled, seeing her elder child's antic.

"He'll need to have more than enough rest to deal with a hyper-active brother such as you," she commented, hiding a chuckle under her breath. Judal pouted and punched his palms into the air as if protesting.

"Hey! I'm not hyper-active!" He complained. His mother hurried to put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…You might wake him up," she whispered and the struggling child quieted down immediately. However, he was a tad too late as soft whimpers were heard from the cradle. His mother released her hold on Judal and proceeded to approach the bundle in the cradle. Her long, slender fingers descended into the cradle to bring the infant up. Cradling the now crying infant professionally in her arms, she gave soft pats on the back of the child and muttered words of comfort.

After a while, she managed to calm the infant down. The child was awake now, swinging one of his small hands in the air with his palm opening and closing as if wanting to hold something. Judal who had kept quiet all the while was sitting right in front of his mother, watching the out-stretched hand.

Hesitantly, Judal held out his index finger in front of Aladdin. The infant curled his fingers around the offered finger and surprisingly for Judal, a giggle reverberated from the infant. The melodious sound echoed throughout the room. Judal's eyes went wide, feeling the comfortable warmth from his younger brother.

The woman watched the exchange with a smile hanging on her lips.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked Judal, bringing him out of his stupor. Judal stared up at his mother.

"Can I?" He inquired. Earning a nod from the other, Judal flashed a smile and leaned closer to his mother as he listened attentively at her explanation. Judal felt strangely off balance at first when the bundle was passed into his arms but he soon caught on.

He peeked at the infant in his arms. A wide smile and two innocent blue eyes greeted him and he couldn't help but smile along. Suddenly, the eight-years-old looked up expectantly at his mother. She tilted her head, "Yes?"

"Can I bring Aladdin out?" Judal asked. His red eyes were shining with hope. The woman gave another soft smile and nodded. Judal was over the moon and stood carefully with the small bundle in his arms. Making his way to the garden, he let a full smile graced his feature.

It was on day like this when the weather was fine you could find the brothers enjoying their quiet times in the garden and sometimes by the lake. Judal would seem uncharacteristically mature with a tender smile as he talked softly to the infant. Not that Aladdin understood what he was saying but sometimes Judal had a feeling that Aladdin actually understood him as he would always offer a wide smile to Judal along with the cherubic giggles that Judal had grown to like.


	2. Day 2 : Rukh

**Day 2 : Rukh**

It was a bright Sunday morning, too bright for someone's taste. Currently, that certain someone was waltzing through the streets, hurrying back home and away from the abusing sun. The shawl he worn didn't really help in providing a cooling zone for him.

Panting slightly, he was feeling rather uncomfortable as he always would under the Sun. He preferred somewhere breezy and cool. He rolled his eyes as he watched another drop of sweat drip from his dark hair. He gave an audible sigh and continued to move forward, taking any possible shades he could.

Finally, his red eyes managed to spot the familiar building and he visibly relaxed at the sight of it. Well, no more abuse from Sun now. That mere thought kept his feet moving.

With a swift push, the door was pushed open and revealed the comfy interior. Alas, he was back. Carrying the basket of fresh fruits and vegetables that he didn't bother to remember the names of, he headed towards the kitchen where a soft humming sound was heard.

Upon entering it, he plunked down the heavy basket, well as heavy as a basket could get for a ten-year-old by the doorway. The humming stopped momentarily and the occupant of the kitchen turned to greet him.

"Well done and thanks, Judal," she said, giving him the kind smile she had grown accustomed to. The said child said nothing but managed a tiny nod. Knowing her child, the woman mentioned nothing more and resumed her tasks.

Judal took the liberty to leave. As he walked past a particular room, he paused and looked into it. He could vaguely make out the figure of the two-year-old inside. For a moment there, he was about to enter the room when a sudden realisation struck him. He was quite filthy to say the least.

Groaning inwardly, he reluctantly made his way to the bath. Well, he could always visit later. It only took a few minutes for Judal to get rid of the sweaty feeling. In place of it was a nice, refreshing sensation.

As soon as he stepped out of the bath, he was met with the sight of his mother readying as if to go somewhere. His assumption was proven correct when she noticed him and spoke, "I'll be going out for a while along with your father so look after Aladdin for a while, okay?"

Judal agreed and saw the pair off. With one last wave, he closed the door, successfully blocking away most of the heat. He didn't really have to ask where they were headed to; most probably just another gathering that required most of them to attend. Judal couldn't care less. He hated to be in the crowd for too long. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

Speaking of which, he resumed his initial motive and trotted to the previous room, praying for the child to be awake. He was. The small two-year-old was currently looking out into the sky from his window. His large blue eyes sparkled with a childish glint.

Judal's footsteps alarmed the child and he turned, barely keeping himself balance to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. Almost immediately, the child broke into a wide smile. Pushing himself off the bed, the child hurried towards the elder with his arms outstretched to balance himself.

Judal gave a small smile and crouched down, waiting as the little child moved towards him. As soon as the child was within arm's range, Judal scooped him up into his arms. The younger giggled at the familiar motion and warped his arms around the elder's neck.

He stared at Judal for the longest moment and as if recalling something, he beamed and wriggled around.

"Wow, easy there," Judal reminded, trying to grip the child before he fell. However, the only response he got was a joyful giggle and an expectant look in which Judal replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What's it, Aladdin?" Judal asked. The blue haired child excitedly pointed at the window. Now, that got Judal curious. He carried the child to the window and peeked out. No, there was nothing unusual out there and so he gave the child a confused stare.

As if knowing what the elder was thinking, the child frowned. His frown soon faded as he returned his glance to whatever outside. Judal was further baffled when the child made a motion to grab something but he was sure there was nothing there.

It was until a word that left Aladdin's mouth that Judal managed to see some light on what the child was referring to. He said 'bird'.

'Can it be?' Judal made a guess. A slight fluttering sound made itself known to Judal's ears. The elder looked up and he saw them; the bird-like creatures that he thought were hallucinations which only he could see.

Judal remembered about the times when he talked to his parents about them but they just shrugged it off, saying that there wasn't actually anything like those there. Therefore, Judal thought of them as illusions but now was not the case. If Aladdin could see them as well, then maybe…they weren't illusions.

"See?" Aladdin asked with his limited vocabulary. Judal blinked and allowed a smile to cross his façade. Yes, he could see them so perfectly well and the most important thing was that he wasn't the only one who could do so.

"Aladdin, they are not birds. They have a name you know?" Judal said. His eyes greedily took in the sight of the creatures. One of them came closer while the others followed. Judal pulled his hand out and they twirled around the offered appendage.

"Name?" Aladdin inquired, trying hard not to be distracted by the bird-like creatures as they came closer.

The elder nodded. He never did know their name. It just came to his mind. Slowly, he breathed out, "That's right. The name is…Rukh."

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry I can't update Twisted...yet but in the meantime of boring waiting session I hope that you guys will enjoy this. I will try my best in dealing with the inevitably busy schedule of the school. For now, I will be able to have a break for a while and I wish you all a happy new year.**

One last question, do you mind if I write more of these one-shots if I'm too busy to update the long one? Leave a review and tell me about it, okay?


	3. Day 3 : Horror

**Day 3 : Horror**

_We make up horrors to help us cope with the real ones._ **~Stephen King**

_Trails of blood were everywhere. They were the proof of the existing horror. Blooded footprints would lead you. They would haunt you. You would scream. You would yell but you would never escape. Hey, could you see it? Could you hear it calling? Shh…it's here._

_You shouldn't be here and you knew it. However, you could not turn back. Your pride was on the line you braced yourself to move forward._

_This place was not meant for the living. You saw it and you heard it. The tree wept and sang for the lost soul. Their branches bent and crawled at you. The wind was chilly against your cheeks and the dried leaves twirled in a mad dance. It shouldn't be this cold even if it was night time. You could see the mist forming with every exhalation of your breaths._

_There was no cloud but there was no light as well. The moon should be there but you could see nothing. It was only via a faint light you could seem, though barely at the path before you._

_It was old and hollow. There was nothing there. You tried to convince yourself but it was everywhere. The door slammed close behind you and you tried to knock it down but it was useless. The door was tough, you could not break it. After all, it was used to others that were much stronger than you._

_You scrambled in the darkness, fingering the torchlight in your pocket. Your hand slipped when you tried to use the wall as support and you could feel the sticky sensation on your hand._

_The light flashed and the darkness gave way. Your hand trembled but you felt a lot calmer now that there was light. You stared down your palm. It was red. You bit back a scream. The metallic liquid looked gruesome. The torchlight dropped from your hand. You hurried to pick it up but the ground beneath you halted your movement._

_The smell of the rotten flesh and inner parts that were shattered messily on the ground choked you. They threatened to devour you. You felt your stomach churn in an undesirable way and your heart hammer at your ribs._

_You supressed a shiver. Your legs lost their strength. The darkness filled with malice. Out of blue, you could feel cold air rushing past you, caressing the hallway and brought the scent of death to you._

_The atmosphere was heavy and the wind picked up. To make things worse, thunder flashed. As the nature's light filled the room, you thought you saw something. It was only a moment but it was there. At the end of the hallway, a figure was hung by the ceiling._

_You covered your mouth and scratched at the door, begging it to open. Another flash came and the figure was gone. Instead, it hung itself right in front of you. You shrieked and fell to the ground with a splash. You could feel the sticky liquid beneath you but you pretended not to notice._

_You grabbed the torchlight and threw your arms up to cover your face. Moment passed but nothing happened. The silence was cruelly calm and maddening. You mustered up your courage and peeked. The light your torchlight offered was enough and you visibly relaxed when you saw nothing in front of you._

_You began to wonder if it was all your imagination. You stood up and laughed at yourself. Maybe it was nothing at all, just a trick of the mind._

_That was when it came. You could hear the crashing noise but you knew there wasn't anything made of glass here. You might miss it. You thought. The possibility of finding an exit fuelled you and brought new hope to you._

_You parted your legs and walked down the hallway where you assumed the noise came from. The hallway was suddenly clean and dry. No traces of blood…nothing! However, you ignored the details and the tiny footsteps behind you._

_You went past many rooms and cells but you paid no heed. You stopped when you heard a sobbing noise. You wanted to ignore it but the sobs increased in volume. Eerie did it sound under this circumstance. You waved your torchlight in front of you. You turned; you searched before you felt a tug at your sleeve._

_You whipped your head back and you saw it, with the flashlight pouring onto the being. It was a child, grabbing onto you. There was a doll been cradled near her chest. You couldn't help but stared at the doll which looked so lifeless with its eyes hollow, gouged out with one of the eyeballs hanging limply from its socket._

"_Join us?" The girl suddenly spoke and to your horror, the girl's face melted into something similar to the doll. All of the sudden, from her forehead, blood poured, her neck broke and blood splattered everywhere. The head fell to the ground with a 'thud'._

_You shook violently. You snatched your arm away from the headless child but all was in vain. The headless being moved, winding its arms tighter._

"_Join me?" The mouth on the detached head moved, letting out series of broken laughter. It began slowly before escalating into maniac laughter._

_You screamed, you struggled but you no longer felt pain. You didn't realise that your limbs didn't feel right. You bolted as soon as you felt its hold loosen._

_You slammed into the last room by the hallway, desperately trying to get away from the child. The place shook, rumbled and creaked, as if laughing and mocking at the futile attempts you made._

_The floor felt wet once again and slowly you regained your sense. You screamed. It was not there…your arm was not there…it was gone. Subtly, you could feel the blood pouring out form the wound and it hurt like hell._

_In the middle of the room, everything stood still. A mirror, broken into pieces lied there. Reflection; you saw it, the reflection of your face in one of the shattered pieces._

_Lightning flashed once more and your face looked horrible. Was that blood? You couldn't tell. Your neck felt damp and there was an explosion of red._

_You felt your neck turn backwards but oddly, your body never followed. You could barely see the glittering knife right above you and a headless figure behind you, waving your arm at you._

"_Join me?" It was a sinisterly innocent voice…the knife slowly descend towards you and…_

"BOO!" Judal exclaimed suddenly, throwing the child before him off guard. Aladdin struggled to stay firm but the shock proved to be too much for him as he fell back onto the bed.

Judal laughed and snickered. He had gone through all the trouble of telling the story just for this final reaction. Oh dear, he wiped a stray tear away from the corner of his eye. It was just too amusing.

His amusement was cut short when he heard sobbing from the three years old. Whoops…Maybe he went a bit overboard. He stared down at the small figure before him who was trying very hard to calm himself with his tiny hands balled into fists as he tried to wipe away the tear that managed to escape.

Argh, now he felt a bit guilty…

"Geez that was meant for fun…" He mumbled. His hand reached up to ruffle the child's blue hair as an attempt of comfort. "Sorry…"

"You better be." Another voice joined and Judal felt himself straighten. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned, almost robotically towards the newcomer. Standing before him was a kind figure of a woman who had a smile that was too kind to be anything good.

He gulped nervously as the lady he known as mother marched forward and he knew what would come next.

"I believe I had told you before, not to scare him, especially before bed…" Ah, here came…

Judal sighed. This was going to be another long lecture. However, he didn't miss the small giggle that reverberated from the child. He glanced, only to find a pair of blue eyes with mischievous glint that reminded him of his own. Did his mischievous trail rub off on Aladdin? Nah, he cared less now.

Judal gave another heavy sigh as his mother continued to rant. True, no horror could be compared to the horror he was facing now. This was going to be one of the longest lectures…

* * *

**Hi...I guess? And this, to tell the truth is a bit random (I think). I'm practicing with different usage of point of view so this is actually my first try in something like this... It turns out okay...I guess?**

** Well, the exams is going to be over in another two days time (thank God for that) and I may be able to update Twisted then...so wait for it?**


	4. Day 4 : Bravery

**Day 4 : Bravery**

_You are definitely not weak. You earnestly said you would definitely make the dream nobody could fulfill come true. _**~The Bravery by supercell.**

Startled, Judal woke up sweating profusely. He could vaguely see a few dull dried yellow leaves falling from the comforting embrace of the branches and the bright blanket of light bestowed by the afternoon Sun.

The wind was breezy and he was reminded the fact that he had been out in the open that particular afternoon to rest under the large tree. He had originally planned to take a cat-nap but somehow he was lulled into a deeper sleep, setting sail to the land of twilight filled with horror. Breathing in the much needed air, he willed himself to calm down.

It was nothing but a dream. He convinced himself. Yeah, it was nothing but a dream. However, a part of him still worried, frustrated, annoyed and surprisingly…scared. He wasn't sure why but if he could, he would rather eat dirt than to admit that he was actually terrified, shaken to his very being.

A warm hand touched his. Upon reflex, he snatched his hand away. Fear evidenced in his eyes. A gasp escaped the owner of the warm appendage and Judal immediately recognized the person. He mumbled a quick apology when the child stared in shock at his own hand, definitely appalled by the action of his elder brother.

Finally, the child looked up. His blue eyes held deep contemplation before he nodded at the apology and lied down by Judal's side. For a three-years-old, Judal had always thought that Aladdin was extraordinarily keen and observant. Without a doubt, Aladdin must have noticed his nervousness and uneasiness but kept quiet about it, mostly out of respect for him.

Judal lowered his head, ashamed for showing his weakness in front of Aladdin. He should have been able to deal with any kind of challenges and situations so why had he become so wavered over a stupid nightmare?

His red eyes travelled to the form of Aladdin who was leaning against him silently and he immediately knew why. All because it concerned the child. He forced his eyes to shut as he practiced normal breathing again. He remembered seeing the child gone before him and he, who held the responsibility to protect the younger had failed him.

Subtly, his hands were gripped into firm balls while his teeth bit into his lower lip as he thought of his uselessness and weakness. He was supposed to be strong because he had someone he absolutely and unconditionally needed to protect. Even if it was only a dream, even if it had been a fake reality, the thought of him being weak was not excusable.

He wanted to be stronger, to be able to protect Aladdin from all those dangers from the world. Call him selfless, he didn't even care. He would laugh at the idea of being noble because he wasn't. He was the exact opposite of selfless actually. In truth, he was selfish because he wanted to keep Aladdin by his side longer than anyone else.

For Judal, Aladdin had always been his light. When he first cradled the child in his arms, he had never felt calmer. Judal was sure that whatever obstacles he had to face could be overcome as long as they had each other. In more than one way, Aladdin was the source of his bravery, his strength. Because of the younger, he vowed to get stronger for him and because of him, he opted to be braver.

His painfully balled fists were softly pried open. Judal stared down only to meet the gaze of the child, glancing at him with his soft blue eyes.

"Nightmare?"

Judal found himself nodding. Lying proved to be futile under the strong gaze of the blue haired child. Aladdin frowned. His mind definitely worried. That was why Judal didn't really want to talk about nightmare. It left the younger anxious.

Slowly and hesitantly, Judal felt the smaller arms struggling to hold him. He allowed Aladdin to place his arms around his waist as he pressed his hand against the child's head as the younger buried his head into his chest.

"Brother…cried," Aladdin murmured, shaking his head and nuzzling closer to Judal as if to provide warmth and comfort to his elder sibling. All the while, Judal froze in utter shock. He cried? Over a freaking nightmare?

That realization proved to be much for Judal to handle as he remained passive when Aladdin moved closer until their foreheads were touching. There was no escape for Judal. He could only look into the blue pools that held depth of emotions.

"But it'll be okay…because I'll become stronger and braver! And I'll protect Brother Judal!"

This…What a role reversal! Baffled, Judal let out a chuckle at the irony of the situation. Apparently, Aladdin had misunderstood the chuckle and proceeded to pout with the most adorable frown Judal had ever seen. That caused Judal to laugh.

"Hey! I am serious!" Aladdin fumed in annoyance, crossing his small arms before his chest and huffed. "I'm braver now. I'm not scared of the spiders anymore and I didn't even cry when I fell last week!"

Judal continued his laughing fit, enjoying the arguments the child gave. Deep in his heart, he felt lighter than ever at the child's declaration. He was really selfish, huh? He didn't even think over the possibility of the child bearing the same thought as he did. They aimed to protect each other even if it meant losing themselves in the process but Judal knew that that wouldn't happen as long as they had each other.

That afternoon was filled with their playful banter until finally they collapsed, tired from their argument and this time, Judal dozed off with the most peaceful expression he had ever had because he knew that even if he fell, there would be one person who would be there for him. Even when the other couldn't catch him, he would still be right beside him, healing him until he could climb again; this time with each other's company.

There was no need for one to bear the burden by oneself because as unbelievable as it seemed, there would always be someone who one could rely on, who would receive the burden from you without any problem, who would definitely help you carry it till the end of time.

_Hey, I know that you're truly a good person. But that's why I won't rely on you anymore. I'll be fine on my own. _**~The Bravery by supercell.**

Aladdin knew that Judal was brave and strong; always the one for him when he grew scared or merely needed a shoulder to lie on. He was always there but that was why he couldn't find it in himself to rely on the elder.

He knew that Judal had always protected him so he wanted if for once tried to protect the elder too. Judal had always been the brave one; climbing the tallest branch of the tree when even the adults avoided it; challenging the raging current of the stream as they tried to cross it; trying to retrieve the ball that was stuck to the roof.

Judal was everything Aladdin wasn't. They were like polar opposite. Therefore, Aladdin tried to be braver like his elder brother to not cry over the smallest things and learn to be an adult… though he still had miles to go but he was determined that one day, he would be the one who could offer support and protection to Judal.

He would be just fine even if Judal wasn't always there to catch him if he fell. He would be fine. He would be brave…

Even if it meant to see Judal disappear in his every dream…

* * *

**I write about dreams because they fascinate me.**


	5. Day 5 : Flute

**Day 5: Flute**

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. _**~Helen Keller**

It was that time of the year again. Merchants from all over the world came and gathered. The usually packed marketplace was expanded overnight and flags of multiple colours decorated the place. One could even say that it was as grand as a carnival.

Exotic delicacies, unique merchandizes, delicate wood cravings… whatever you could name, it was there. Shouts of the merchants mingled with the bargaining between the buyers and the sellers. Coins jingled at the success of yet another business.

Judal had been to one of these and he didn't fancy his experience with the crowd; the overwhelming and suffocating crowd. True, he had been able to catch a glimpse of items that he had never seen before like the smooth, bright silk along with the fragrant tea from the East, the chocking spices and rare gold from the South East as well as the simple yet at the same time complex machineries from the West.

It was the heat that shooed him away. Oh, and the noise too. However, this time it was different as finally, he could bring Aladdin with him for the first time to see the festival-like event. At first though, he was reluctant and wary of the crowd but Aladdin convinced him otherwise as the child really loved to hang out to see the huge world.

As they moved along the marketplace, the heat and the noise became a trivial matter to them as they were drowned in the pure excitement and amusement the place rendered. They tried tons of delicacies and fruits, watched lots of display of arts and cravings until they finally came to a stop at a small stall by the side.

Gold and precious stones were shown with pride. Judal silently noticed how the eyes of the young one lingered on the shiny item by the corner of the table. Aladdin was not one with high demand. He kept his want to himself, well maybe except for food and this was the first time Judal noticed the child staring at something so intently.

Aladdin would, however dismiss it like nothing and went on even when his heart truly longed for an item. This was what made Aladdin different from the other children. Judal tapped on his chin as if deep in thoughts when they departed from the marketplace and he knew what to do next.

He turned and made a detour one day when he was sure that Aladdin wasn't following him like he usually did. He took note of how that simple item glittered in the Sun. It was probably not good for him to spoil the child but just this once, he wanted to spoil Aladdin as much as he could.

.

"Ah, they're departing," Judal muttered as he and Aladdin stood on the cliff that allowed them to view the whole town. One by one, merchants from various countries packed and collected their things while some were seemed counting their earnings.

"Umm…" Aladdin agreed hesitantly. His blue eyes stayed on the retreating figures of the merchants, feeling a bit disheartened for not being able to get what he wanted but no, he wouldn't burden his family for something like that. It was not like he absolutely needed it. Mommy taught him so.

Beside him, Judal plopped down suddenly, sending a few fallen leaves to scramble away.

"Hey, how about a game?"

"Game?"

A nod and a confident smirk made its way to the lips of the elder. In the next moment, a coin was brought out skilfully and held in front of the child.

"Yep, a game. If you are able to guess which hand this coin ends up in, I'll give you a gift, okay?"

Aladdin tilted his head in wonder, feeling the rush of thrill for a challenge. If it was a challenge, then he would never back out from one. Eagerly, he agreed.

Judal smirked once more before he curled his fingers around the coin and pulled his hands to his back, exchanging the position of the coin a few times. Satisfied, he brought out his balled fists to allow the child to have a guess.

Aladdin definitely took the game seriously as his eyebrows knitted together to concentrate.

"Right!" He chirped, pointing at the said hand. Judal pretended to sigh dramatically before opening the palm to reveal the coin lying in his palm. At the victory, Aladdin leapt slightly.

Judal feigned a look of disappointment as he reached deep into his pocket.

"Here!"

Aladdin caught the item as it was tossed into the air. As soon as he got a better look at the item, he gasped in disbelief. Now, in his hands was the golden flute that caught his eyes a few days ago. He fingered it cautiously as if to remind himself that it was not a dream before his face broke into a joyous grin.

Judal was soon tackled down by the blue weight, feeling every ounce of his life got squeezed out by the child. Yep, Judal wasn't regretting. He definitely needed to spoil Aladdin more in the near future.

Quietly, two similar coins slept, each within the warm palms of the elder sibling.

* * *

**...**


End file.
